The present invention relates to an exercise vest for use with an unweighting system to correct patient back problems such as a scoliosis condition.
A skeletal structure showing scoliosis of the spine is shown in FIG. 1. In this figure, spine “A” has a thoratic curve with an apex “B”. The present invention relates to apparatus for forcing the apex of the thoratic curve in a direction to be aligned with the normal spine “A”.
It is known in the art that spinal traction and stretching of the back can provide relief of a scoliosis condition. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,540 to Hall and U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,518 to Hatley et al. show traction assemblies which can be used to relieve a scoliosis condition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,327 to Glancy shows a device for correcting a scoliosis condition utilizing a rigid torso enveloping shell.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exercise vest designed to correct a scoliosis condition by exerting a lateral force on the apex of the thoratic curve forcing the apex into alignment with the spine. The present invention is used in combination with a treadmill and a harness assembly for suspending a patient from a conventional unweighting system. With the present invention, forces are applied to the apex of the thoratic curve to correct the scoliosis condition.